A Love Blooming In Paris
by PriscallDaiya
Summary: "Nagihiko, masih bolehkah aku tetap di sampingmu?"/ Sequel A Love Letter From Paris. Always RimaHiko. Summary gagal. Langsung read saja


.

.

 _"Nagihiko, masih bolehkah aku tetap di sampingmu?"_

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Peach-Pit**

 **Pair: RimaHiko**

 **Warning: OOC, alur abal, typo bertebaran**

.

.

 _'Once again, This Fic is for my best of the best senpai in this World, L'Vices-senpai. Senpai, I hope you enjoy read this fic'_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Tersesat_...

Kata kata itulah hal terakhir yang Mashiro Rima ingin lakukan di dunia ini. Ia sudah berkali kali mengecek GPS ke arah hotel terdekat yang Utau sudah pesankan untuknya. Ia bukan berada di Jepang, tentu saja. Kalau ia berada di Jepang, ia pasti dengan mudahnya bertanya pada orang orang. Tapi sangat di sayangkan, tempat ia berada ini adalah Paris, tempat bernaungnya menara Eifeel.

Kenapa Rima bisa berada di situ? Salahkan Amu yang memintanya pergi menemani Utau pergi ke negara itu karena managernya sedang cuti melahirkan. Rima kira, Utau hanya akan pergi ke sekitar Kyushu atau Hokkaido. Ia tidak pernah punya pikiran kalau Utau kini sudah menjadi penyanyi bertaraf _International._ Tapi apa boleh buat. Dirinya kini berada di tengah kota yang sangat jelas ia tidak kenali. Tentu saja itu membuatnya sedikit ketakutan. Hingga akhirnya, ia melihat sumber cahaya yang membuatnya sedikit banyak merasa lega.

Ia melihat sebuah poster seorang gadis berkimono cantik yang dengan terang terangan tertulis dengan tulisan super besar dalam bahasa Perancis. Hanya dua kata saja yang ia bisa baca dengan jelas.

'FUJISAKI NADESHIKO' dan tanggal hari ini serta jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12 siang.

Wajah Rima otomatis memerah. Sudah beberapa musim berlalu dan sampai saat ini, Nagihiko belum di perbolehkan _kaa-san_ nya untuk kembali ke Jepang. Untunglah Rima masih bisa memakluminya dan masih menunggunya. Seminggu sekali, Nagihiko pasti akan meneleponnya untuk menanyakan kabarnya walau Rima tahu kalau Nagihiko sibuk dan juga jarang mendapat waktu istirahat. Kali ini, Rima ingin membuat sebuah kejutan untuk Nagihiko.

" _Ne,_ Kusukusu... kamu tidak keberatan, kan, kalau aku menonton tarian dulu?"

.

.

Acara tarian yang dibuat oleh _kaa-san_ Nagihiko sukses dengan gemilang. Sang penari utama itu kini mendapatkan acara bebas selama satu hari penuh yang di sambut sorak sorai oleh kedua shugocharanya itu. Dan kini, Fujisaki Nagihiko berjalan jalan di tengah bunga bungaan yang sedang berkembang dengan indahnya. Memang tidak secantik bunga sakura... tapi setidaknya lumayan untuk penyegaran mata.

Bicara soal bunga... secara mendadak wajah Naghiko bersemu kemerahan, membuat kedua shugocharanya tersenyum mesem-mesem padanya. " _Hey, Bro_ , kau kangen dengan pemiliknya Kusukusu, kan?" tebak Rhythm. Nagihiko menatapnya dan kemudian mengangguk pelan. Sang peri penaripun menambahkan tebakkan kembarannya itu, " _Master_ pasti teringat dengan Mashiro-san... Mashiro-san, kan, bunganya _Master_..." Wajah Nagihiko semakin terbakar karena kata kata dari kedua shugocharanya.

"Tapi, _Bro_... kamu nggak khawatir kalau Rima selingkuh?" tanya Rhythm yang segera mendapat sabitan naginata dari Temari, yang menatap Rhythm dengan tatapan pembunuh, membuat Rhythm mau tidak mau membeku di tempat sebelum ia di potong menjadi beberapa bagian oleh Temari. Sang _Master_ itu cuma bisa tersenyum melihat kembali pertentangan antara dua shugochara kembarnya itu.

"Sudahlah. Daripada kalian berisik seperti itu, jauh lebih baik kalian pilih mau camilan apa..."

.

.

Rima keluar dari gedung pertunjukkan dengan wajah yang menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Ia cukup puas hanya dengan melihat Nagihiko dari jauh saja. Ia puas melihat pemuda yang sudah beberapa bulan menjadi kekasihnya itu baik baik saja. Ia kini sedang mencari makan siang atau cemilan yang bisa ia beli dengan di temani Kusukusu tentunya...

"Rima, kamu kenapa nggak nunggu Nagi saja?" tanya Kusukusu yang di jawab Rima dengan santai, "Tidak mau." Jawabnya dengan cepat, membuat Kusukusu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Rima kemudian menyambungkannya, " _Purple-Head_ itu pasti masih sibuk membereskan properti propeti yang tadi ia pakai. Aku tidak ingin membebaninya." yang kemudian Kusukusu mengerti.

"Tapi Rima... kamu rindu padanya, kan?"

Ucapan Kusukusu tepat mengena di ulu hati Rima. Rima segera duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan memeluk kedua lututnya, membentuk tubuhnya mirip dengan bola, tanda bahwa gadis itu terpuruk. Kusukusu cuma bisa merutuki pertanyaan yang membuat pemiliknya _pundung_ _itu. "Gomenne_ , Rima... Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu..."

"Aku tidak apa, apa, Kusukusu... hanya sedikit ingin berpikir saja. Posisi inilah posisi yang paling nyaman bagiku..."

.

.

"Setelah ini kalian mau kemana?" pertanyaan itu sukses meluncur keluar dari mulut Nagihiko. Kedua shugocharanya yang sedang sibuk memakan es yang dibelikan _Master_ mereka itu cuma bisa berpikir tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Nagihiko kemudian mengambil posisi duduk tepat beberapa meter di seberang kursi taman yang di duduki seorang gadis yang sedang meringkuk, membentuk tubuhnya bulat, serupa dengan bola. Nagihiko menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, merasa dejavu.

" _What's up, bro_? Kamu kelihatan bingung..." ucap Rhythm setengah mencoba menerka apa yang berada di pikiran Nagihiko. Nagihiko tidak menjawabnya melainkan terpaku pada pandangan di depannya. Sesosok shugo chara lain yang menyerupai badut mengelilingi gadis itu, yang Nagihiko yakini 100% kalau itu pasti...

"Rima-chan..." bisik Nagihiko setengah tidak percaya. Sosok gadis yang meringkuk itu otomatis mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari tahu siapakah yang memanggil namanya. Jantung Nagihiko nyaris berhenti melihat sosok yang paling ingin ia temui kini berada di hadapannya. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajah gadis itu, membuat gadis itu berkali kali lipat semakin cantik.

"Lama tak bertemu, Nagi."

.

.

Baru beberapa saat bertemu, Rima sudah dengan cepat menjelaskan bagaimana caranya hingga ia terdampar di negara bernama Paris itu. Sesekali Kusukusu menambahkan, sementara Nagihiko mengangguk mengerti beberapa kali, tanpa menyela pembicaraan sang _Queen._

"Kamu tidak berubah, Rima-chan..." ucap Nagihiko sambil tersenyum, masih memandangi wajah Rima. Wajah Rima bersemu kemerahan, namun ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal. "Apanya yang tidak berubah? Aku semakin tua 3 tahun semenjak perpisahan SD kita tahu." cetus Rima dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Nagihiko terkekeh kecil mendengar tutur kata pacarnya yang mungil itu.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Rima-chan. Aku juga semakin tua 3 tahun juga, sama sepertimu... Tapi kesan dinginmu masih ada juga, ternyata..." ucap Nagihiko sambil mengulum senyum. Rima menatap Nagihiko dengan tatapan datar, dan menarik kedua pipi Nagihiko sekeras yang ia bisa, membuat sang empunya menggaduh kesakitan dan juga sedikit bertanya tanya.

"Itu balasanmu karena ingkar janji..." ucap Rima dengan ketus dan membuang muka sebal. Nagihiko mengeryit heran sekaligus kesakitan secara bersamaan, yang kemudian ia merasa kepalanya di usap usap oleh Rima. Sebuah senyum kembali muncul di wajah Nagihiko, menulari Rima yang kini juga ikut tersenyum.

"Rima-chan, kenapa kamu mengelus elusku?" tanya Nagihiko dengan sedikit penasaran. Rima berpikir sejenak dan kemudian tersenyum manis. "Karena aku suka mengelus kepalamu. kau puas atas jawaban itu, _purple-head_?" tanya balik Rima yang di balas Nagihiko dengan menggeleng. "Jadi hanya karena kamu suka kepalaku saja? Kesannya menyedihkan..." ucap Nagihiko yang membuat tawa Rima terdengar. Rima kemudian mempererat gandengan tangan Nagihiko pada tangannya. Ia kemudian menatap sosok pemuda itu dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Nagihiko, masih bolehkah aku tetap di sampingmu? Sekarang... selalu... dan bahkan selamanya?"

"Tentu saja, Rima..."

.

.

 **THE END**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Author Speech**

Haloo~ saya kembali lagi di fandom shucha... saya kembali menelantarkan fic The HERO's Basketball, deh...

Yak! Saya kembali ke fandom ini demi memenuhi request senior saya yang saya hormati dari lubuk hati yang terdalam... yap! Tepat! **L'Vices** -senpai! Tepuk tangan sebanyak banyaknya sekali lagi! *plok plok plok* Semoga senpai suka dengan fic abal buatan saya yang tidak seberharga fic buatan senpai ;)

Berhubung saya merupakan anak bawah umur yang tidak bisa minum kpi karena pahit, saya lebih memilih untuk undur diri dulu! Jangan lupa review, ya! Kritik, saran, semua pokoknya masuk, deh!

.

Senyum seindah bulan sabit,

.

- **PriscallDaiya-**


End file.
